


Part Of Me

by home_ificouldfly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Break Up, Drama, Famous Harry, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, One Shot, Plans, Plans For The Future, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/home_ificouldfly/pseuds/home_ificouldfly
Summary: Where harry 16 and Louis 18 were in a relationship and Louis has to move away.2 years later Harry is off to Amsterdam to play at the Concertgebouw concert hall, During the days before the show Harry happens to go into a gay bar and bumps into the love of his life who is serving at the bar. What will happen when eyes of blue meet eyes of green after 2 years of no contact will they pick up where they left or will there be trouble to come.This is my first fic so please go easy on me





	1. Part of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used are from Part of me by Autumn Ruin

Looking up at the bedroom window Harry has grown to know so well, he could feel his heart starting to break. This was going to be the last time he would get to see Louis for a while. Louis was about to move to France, since his Mum had got herself a new job out there. Harry couldn't believe he was really leaving him. They were meant to be together. Life could be so unfair. 

As he looked around, he could feel a tear slowly fall down his face. He turned to look at the front door to what has become his second home. Everything looks the same as it always has yet this all feels so different.

Harry slowly walked up to the blue front door where the shiny numbers 28 lay at the top of the door. He knocked before turning the handle and walking in, something he had got used to doing. As he stepped inside, it felt strange, like it wasn’t the home he once knew already. The pictures that had always hung proudly from the walls are no longer there. The ornaments are boxed away and it feels empty, a shell of what the house once was. 

As he walked further into the living room, Harry stood still, listening intently. He could hear a sob coming through the house. He turned to face the stairs and there he was his Louis, sat on the stairs, hands over his face and tears falling. He began to walk up to him and reached his hand out to rub Louis’ back gently, his muscles shaking with his sobs. 

"Lou baby, come here." Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him. This hurts so much Harry thought to himself. I don't think I can say goodbye to this sweet creature sat in front of me. 

Louis crowded into Harry’s space and as he wrapped his arms around him, Harry could feel his t-shirt beginning to get wet but he didn't mind – there was nowhere in the world he’d rather be, damp t-shirt or not. 

"Haz... I really don't want to go. I can't leave you, I don't want to lose you and you know... long distance relationships don't last." Harry could feel his heart break inside as he heard the words spill from Louis’ mouth.

" Lou... BooBear... We will make this work. It's going to be hard, i know it is but I love you. I can't ever let go." That was when Louis’ glazed blue eyes looked into Harry’s now teary green eyes and Louis muttered the words he knew Harry needed to hear right then. 

"I love you Haz." 

"I love you too, Lou."

With that, their eyes moved down to each others lips and they couldn't help but pull each other close and press their lips together. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking it in turns to run their tongues over each others bottom lips, trying to take control of the kiss, only stopping to get some air.   
They were interrupted by Jay clearing her throat quietly just behind them. "Sorry boys, but it’s time to go. Are you coming to the airport with us, Harry?”

Harry looked at Louis who looked back at him, eyes pleading silently.

"Yeah Jay, I’m coming." 

This is going to be so hard Harry thought to himself. He felt his chest getting tighter and deep inside, he knew he was going to break completely saying goodbye to his Lou at the airport. He knew it was going to be a while until he could see him again, and the thought made him feel sick.

Louis stood up from the stairs, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry squeezed his hand to let him know that it was okay. He knew he had to be strong, not just for himself but for Louis as well.

Together, they took one last look around the house they had both called home for so long, and walked out of the front door, stepping into the car. The moving van had just set off with the rest of the belongings, heading off up the road. This really was it. As the engine started up, Harry leaned against Louis, blanking out everything around him and focusing on the boy he had fallen in love with two years ago.

Jay turned on the radio and both boys could hear a familiar song playing. Harry bit back the tears burning behind his eyes as he took them in, locking eyes momentarily with Louis. 

"Well I guess that's why they say if you love them let them go,   
It’s so hard to say goodbye when you had me at hello." 

The lyrics rang out throughout the car, causing more heartbreak for both of the boys. As much as Harry knew Louis had to go with his family, he was struggling to hold it together, realising saying goodbye was going to be harder than he could ever have imagined. All he hoped was that they could make it work. Louis was his home, and he knew that was never going to change.

As the car pulled up at the airport, Harry helped Louis grab his bags from the boot and they followed Jay in silence to the check in desk. Jay checked them in while both boys stood opposite each other, eyes memorising everything about the other. They wrapped their arms around each other’s necks and pulled each other close. Harry inhaled as he buried his face in Louis’ neck, feeling him do the same thing.

Louis held Harry so tight, both knowing these were the last few moments they would have together for a while. Harry slid his hand into his back pocket, grabbing a crumpled envelope and with a shaky hand, he handed it over to Louis.

"Lou, I want you to read this but not... not right now, please. Read it later on, okay?" Louis looked down at the envelope, a puzzled look on his face but slowly he nodded, folding it and putting it into his own pocket.  
“I'm really going to miss you Lou. Promise me you will text me every day and FaceTime me whenever you can?"

"I promise, of course I will."

They were deep in the moment until a loud voice over the tannoy disturbed their moment. 

Flight 2809 to France is ready to board. Please make your way to gate 28.

Harry’s breath hitched. This was it, the moment his Boobear had to go and leave him behind ....... alone. Harry felt nauseous, wishing he was anywhere else, thinking inside he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t actually bring himself to say goodbye. He faced Louis again, taking him into his arms and holding him close, whispering quietly into his ear. 

"You are my always. It’s you, always you, Lou." 

With that, he kissed him on the lips and turned, ready to walk away. As he turned, Harry felt a hand on his arm, heart-breaking as he saw Louis with tears rolling down his face.

"I'll always think of you, always." 

Louis let go, and Harry could feel his eyes burning into his back as he walked away, openly crying then, heart aching. As he headed for the exit, Harry saw his mum Anne, who had come to pick Harry up and take the Tomlinson’s car to their house. Harry ran into her arms and she held him as he cried.

“He's gone, Mum, he's gone." 

"Don't worry sweetheart, it’s not forever. You two are meant to be together,” she said, trying to comfort her son as she held him close. Together, they turned and walked out of the airport and got into the car, Harry sniffing and wiping his tears away, already missing Louis. The car still smelt of Louis, and Harry realised that this feeling wouldn’t go away for a very long time.


	2. If I Could Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis plane journey to france, moves into the new home and meets a potential new friend.

Chapter 2 

As Louis walked down the walkway to the plane he wiped away the tears that stained his face, the tears would not stop, he knew he wouldn't see Harry for a while and that hurt so much.   
As he boarded the plane he was directed to his seat 1D and placed his cabin bag into the over head storage.

Louis looked out of the window and let his mind drift to all the memories he had shared with Harry over the years, from water fights in the back garden to their first concert together, their first kiss and even coming out to their families. Louis smiled at the memories but couldn't help but feel like he was forever saying goodbye.  
he soon remembered the envelope that Harry had given to him just before they parted. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crinkled envelope, written on the front was the words Louis my love he turned over the envelope and noticed there was a bright red kiss mark, of course only Harry would steal Anne's lipstick to leave him a reminder of those beautiful perfect lips. This brought a smile to his face.

Louis slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the pieces of paper inside, one was a picture of the two of them that was taken back in April at Harry's birthday, they was kissing and his mum happened to capture the moment on her phone. 

There was glitter hearts falling out of the folded paper which made Louis chuckle “only haz could make me chuckle” he thought to himself, He opened the paper to see Harry's beautiful scrolled handwriting. He began to read the letter and could hear Harry's voice in his head as he read .........................

“Dear Louis, My Boo Bear, my Angel, My always 

I know that the letter may bring tears to your eyes but i need you to know a few things.  
I'm really going to miss you being here everyday, I'm going to miss holding you when you are sad, kissing you when you need it, laughing at our tickle fights that you know i always win ......... okay maybe not always but most of the time.  
Anyway i want you to know that I love you, i have always loved you and the day you asked me to be your boyfriend was the happiest day of my life, i honestly don't know what i did to deserve a sweet creature like you but i wouldn't change it for anything.  
You truly are my everything Louis and this is so hard. Iv sprayed the envelope with my after shave because i don't want you to miss me to much, i know you will though. I kissed the envelope so you can remember my lips, Don't tell my mum about that she wondered where her red lipstick had gone oops. oh HI haha do you remember that i do. That was the day you walked in on me with just a towel wrapped around my waist. That was one funny day that. Anyway Lou as you can see by the tear stains i'm finding this really hard so i'm going to end it here. Your my forever and always, it will Always be you Lou.  
Remember to text me everyday and face-time when ever you can. I'm really going to miss you in fact i'm probably missing you right this minute. I’ll see you soon baby.  
Always  
Your Haz“

Louis folded the piece of paper back up with more tears in his eyes but a smile on his face, He hated that he had to move away but he knew he would do everything he could to keep their relationship strong. 

Harry really was his everything and he hated leaving his everything behind.  
The plane soon took off and before he knew it the plane was landing in France.

Louis and Jay grabbed their bags from the over head lockers and began to walk toward the doors and through to luggage collection, As they saw their cases on the belt they collected them and began to walk towards the exit, There stood a man holding a sign saying Tomlinson. 

They walked over to the man who introduced himself.   
“Hi i'm Geoff Payne i am the landlord of your new home i have arranged this car to come and collect you to welcome you to France, if you walk this way we can get going.”

Louis and Jay wasn't used to not having a car and being in this new place that was now home, they both knew no one. 

Jay had spoken to Geoff a few times before they flew out to make final arrangements with the house they was going to rent. 

The journey only took 20 minutes by car and Jay and Louis both stepped out of the car.  
The air was warm and the new house looked beautiful.

"Welcome to your new home" Geoff announced as he walked them to the yellow front door.  
Geoff handed Jay the keys to the house so the Tomlinsons could have a look around their brand new home.

The Moving Van wasn't due to arrive for another few hours but they could take a look at their new space.

As they was about to go into the house a voice came from the next neighbors house.   
"Dad wheres the ........ oh hi ........ I'm Liam, Liam Payne nice to meet you."   
Louis looked up and gave the boy a small smile and returned to looking at the ground, he suddenly felt alone “This won’t ever be home my Haz isn’t here with me” Louis thought to himself. 

"Liam these are our new neighbors Jay and Louis their furniture won’t be here for another few hours why don't you take Louis into the house and get him a drink" 

"okay dad no worried hey Louis you like Fifa? I'm getting bored playing on my own." Louis raised his head with a bigger smile "sure…. beats waiting around for the moving van"   
Louis gave his mum a smile and a small wave and walked into their new neighbors home. It felt strange to Louis this place wasn't familiar to him but it was beautiful.

Louis looked around the living room seeing beautiful happy family pictures hanging from the walls, A beautiful cream corner sofa sat in the centre of the living room infront of a 55” Television. He was broke from his thoughts as Liam asked “What can i get you pal Coke, Fanta, Dr Pepper Water”   
“I’ll have a coke please”   
“No problem take a seat i’ll be back in a moment” 

Louis took a seat and took his phone from his pocket, He opened up the screen and his eyes began to water once again. The picture infront of him was himself and Harry lay together on Louis bed. He swiped the screen to see a message from Harry.

“Missing you already baby if i could fly id be coming right back home to you. Your my Home and i feel empty and lost without you. Let me know when you arrive baby Always yours Haz x”

Louis tapped out a reply to Harry to let him know he had arrived in France and he missed him to, He locked the screen as Liam walked back into the room.

“You ok pal?” Liam said 

“Yes i’m fine, just missing my home” Said Louis as he took the can from Liam

“I’m sure you’ll love your new home, everyones lovely round here you’ll soon settle in” Said Liam

“My Home is back in England and i miss him so much” A tear slid down Louis face.

Liam looked confused but soon realised what Louis ment. Welcoming this boy to the neighbourhood is going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking the story i've never written before and really wanted to give it a go.


	3. Unhappily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is missing Lou, he get a call and it doesn't exactly end the way he expected it, Will Niall come to the rescue of his friend

As Harry lay in his empty bed he couldn't stop thinking of Louis.  
He kept looking at his phone in the hope that his screen would soon light up and begin to vibrate for him to see his boobear was calling. He was hoping for a facetime today but Louis had been busy helping him mum move into their new home.

As Harry lay there he thought about texting his friend Niall to see if he wanted to come round and watch a movie to help take his mind off missing Louis but then he remembered Niall was visiting his grandmother today as it is her birthday   
"maybe i'll text Nini later after he is home from visiting his grandmother." Harry thought to himself.

He decided that he was going to go and have a shower whilst he had nothing more to do.   
Harry got off his bed and turned on Alexa "Alexa play my playlist Favourites" Harry spoke softly into the device. "Playing your playlist Favourites" Alexa replied. The chain by Fleetwood Mac came through the speaker, Harry smiled at himself he loved this song, he began to walk towards the bathroom. He was lucky he had a on suite in his room. Not many people had that luxury but Harry persuaded his mum to let him have that room when his older sister Gemma moved out last summer.

As harry pulled his top off he shivered as cool air caught this chest, He took his jeans off and turned to the shower turning it on to a warm setting. Harry didn't like his shower too hot or too cold it had to be just right. As the temperature of the water got to the temperature he liked he slip off his boxer shorts and stepped into the shower, allowing the water to trickle down his spine down his naked body.

The chain came to a end and Harry suddenly stood still as a all to familiar song sounded through the bathroom from his bedroom. He had forgotten he had added it to his playlist and suddenly missed Louis so much. It was their song.  
It had become their song when Harry had told Louis about how he felt, at the time Louis was with this briana girl, although she was pretty she wasn't him and Harry needed Louis to know how he felt, he was in love with him.

The intro to the song had made Harry's heart stop as the lyrics began 

“You don't understand, you don't understand  
What you do to me when you hold his hand  
We were meant to be but a twist of fate  
Made it so you had to walk away  
'Cause we're on fire  
We are on fire  
We're on fire now  
Yeah, we're on fire  
We are on fire  
We're on fire now  
I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So c'mon baby be with me  
So happily”

Harry could feel the tears burning up in his eyes as he heard something that shook him from his thoughts.

What was that? Harry thought to himself that was never part of the song.

Harry soon realised what it was and he jumped out of the shower not bothering to grab a towel and ran through to his bedroom, His face lit up as he answered.

"Louis, Louis Oh my god its really you, i miss you so much baby"

"Hey sweetheart i miss you to. Guess what?"

Harry was about to ask what when his phone begin with a all to familiar jingle. OH MY GOD HE ISN'T

"Louis what are you doing you said you couldn't facetime me today as were helping your mum."

"well surprise sweetheart. Urmmmmm Harry are you warm darling? " he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Not really its a little cool but oooooooooh ....."

Harry had forgotten he hadn't even grabbed himself a towel in the rush to pick up the phone, it had been almost a week since he had last spoken to Louis and he really wanted to speak to him.  
He blushed slightly and made sure the camera was from his waist up. 

"So how have you been sweetheart?" Louis said

"I've been fine just missing you, it's not the same without you here you know."

Louis nodded his head in agreement and to acknowledge he understood.

"I'm going to text Niall later to see if he wants to come round, He isn't you Lou but i need someone to distract me from missing you." Harry said 

"Don't have to much fun with niall i've only been gone a week, i don't think Liam would appreciate me heading round there and kicking his ass at fifa just because i'm missing you."

Harry froze in the spot who was Liam? Why hadn't Louis mentioned him before. Harry had so many questions in his mind he had to ask.

"Urmmmmm Lou can i ask you something"

"Sure baby go ahead" Louis replied.

"Who ....... who ......... whos Liam?"

"Just this nice lad i met when we got here, he's pretty cool you know"

Harry looked hurt had he been replaced so soon? Was Louis really missing him? 

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"What do you mean Harry? Do i have to tell you about every new person i meet now?"

"No Louis but it would be nice to know you haven't replaced me already."

"Really Harry come off it, I LOVE YOU OKAY!!!!!"

"Do you know what Louis i looked forward to hearing from you and now were arguing for no reason so i'm going."

"But Ha.........................."

Harry ended the call and threw his phone on the bedside table, Why would Louis not tell him about his new friend?

He went back to his shower and finished washing his hair before getting out and drying himself, he knew that putting the phone down on Louis was a bad move but he couldn't bring himself to apologise to Louis not just yet he felt betrayed.

As Harry finished changing into his grey sweatpants he heard his phone vibrate on the side, he picked it up and only say the first part of the message, It was from Louis and as he saw the first part he cried and couldn’t bring himself to read the rest.

“Look Harry you know i love you and you know i miss you very much but i can’t do this you’ve just got jealous over our new neighbours son i thin…………

He picked up his phone and rang the only person he wanted to speak to right then.

“Ni i’m so sorry t t t to ring you but …. “ Harry couldn't speak properly through tears.

“What's wrong harry We are almost home now do you want me to come over?” Niall said 

“P-P-P-P-P-P-Please Ni i need you” Harry managed to choke out.

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes hang on in there buddy, i won't be long.”

Harry ended the call and sat with his knees up to his chest crying so hard, He felt hurt, he felt alone, he felt broken, his Louis had already ended the relationship after a week apart he couldn’t do this he couldn’t, Louis was his always he was his home how can he do this?

15 minutes later Niall arrived and walked into Harry's house like he always did.

“Harry buddy i’m here what's the matter?”

“Hold me Ni he’s left me hes left me”

“No Harry he hasn’t left you, you know he has had to move …..” Niall was stopped mid sentence as Harry threw his phone at Niall.

“You don’t understand HE’S LEFT ME NI, HE HAS BROKE UP WITH ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 3 chapters in how am i doing with this, Hope your all liking it. next chapter will be posted sunday or monday x


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Liams friends and together they make a plan

"Look Harry you know i love you and you know i miss you very much but i can't do this you've just got jealous over our new neighbours son i think we need to take a break for a while. I can’t take your jealousy Harry, i’ve been gone for a month and already your being like this. I’m sorry Harry but this is for the best long distance relationships never work. I’m Sorry Louis.”

Louis sat re reading the message he had sent over and over again, he couldn’t believe that Harry had reacted so badly to their new neighbour. 

Placing his phone to the side he stepped into the kitchen to grab himself a can of coke.   
Something made him stop in his tracks, his eyes saw a picture attached to the fridge door.   
It was him and Harry on the beach, he remembered that day clearly, “oh harry in those short tight yellow shorts” Louis thought to himself. His eyes started to water and the tears began to fall.

Louis was suddenly made to jump by his mother's appearance at the kitchen doorway. “Boobear is everything ok? What's the matter? Are you missing Harry? I’m sure he would love a call from you? Maybe you should call …….” Jay was stopped as Louis lifted his head and spoke the words Jay thought she would never hear.

“No mum i don’t want to speak to Harry were over okay we’re through and i don’t ever want to hear his name again…..” Louis said in a rage.

“But Boo wha……..” 

“Just leave it okay mum leave it”  
With that Louis pushed past his mum and ran up to his bedroom, slamming the door shut and fell onto the bed, he lay on his side and curled up into a ball.

A little while later Louis was disrupted from his sleep by his mothers music turned up downstairs.   
She often had her music playing when she was cleaning the house, Louis didn’t really care for much of his mums music but the song playing reminded him of everything going on at the moment.  
He could hear the familiar beat and decided to head down stairs.  
His mother was in the kitchen singing along, he smiled to himself as the chorus kicked in.

“You stress me out, you kill me, You drag me down, you beep me up, We're on the ground, we're screaming, I don't know how to make it stop, I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it, But I keep on coming back to you” 

Louis began to laugh as his mother turned round 

“what's so funny Mister?” 

“Mum why did you beep it says you fuck me up.”

“Louis William Tomlinson i don’t care how old you are you do not swear in front of your mother”

“Mum its part of the so…”

“Whilst your under my roof i will not have you swearing in front of me.”  
Louis couldn't help but laugh which made his mother frown.

“I’m going to see Liam mum, i’ll be back later on.”

“No problem Boo, Oh Louis, are you okay sweetheart.”

“Yes mum i’m fine just need to switch off for a while, see you later mum.”

Louis went to the front door through the living room and slipped on his red converse, leaving the house to visit Liam.

******

Louis was sat on Liam's bed whilst they was discussing what they was going to do for the rest of the day. Louis had told Liam everything that had happened between him and Harry and Liam wanted to help the best he could to help take Louis’ mind off Harry.

“Fancy going to the arcade for a few hours buddy?” we could go there then head down to nandos if you like. I could introduce you to a few of my friends.

“Look Li, i’m not being funny but i've only just split up with my boyfriend i don’t need to hook up with anyone right now.”

Liam burst out laughing “You can be such a doofuss Louis, ……… I meant you can come and meet some of my friends with me, not hook up with them, besides i’m the only gay in the village.”

“Excuse me Payno, not anymore you're not.”

Both boys began to laugh “Come on then where is this arcade.”

******

“I’ll beat you this time Payno”

“Not a chance Tomlinson, I always win”

The boys were playing Mario Kart and so far it was 1-1. Louis was competative at this game he hated to loose.

“Nooooooo ……. Flying mushroom” 

“Hahahahahaha Sorry Payno told you i would win” Louis smirked as he overtook Liam to the finish line.

“I win ha, you owe me that drink now buddy.”

“Okay, okay what you having.”

“Just a coke pal.”

Liam wandered off to the counter and soon game back with two cokes, he was followed over by two guys.

One with black hair styled up in a quiff and a beard and one with ginger curly hair.

“Louis this is my best friends Zayn and Ed.”

“Hay mate nice to meet you, Leema here told us about you, it's great to finally meet you, so like are you two you know.”

“Zaynie i’ve already told you me and Louis are neighbours we are friends that is it, I can't believe you have just asked that……..You know Louis didn’t even know my nickname until now Thanks for that.”

“It’s fine Leema” Louis choked out

Liam began to turn a bright colour of red as he heard Louis say his nickname.

“Hay Ed and what was it???? Zaynie right yeah yeah that's it Zaynie, What a name”

The boys all sat around a table talking about themselves, what they currently did, their relationships, what they wanted from the future. 

“I think we should do it you know.” Liam said

Zayn spoke up “Do what?”

“We should all go to Amsterdam next year, All of us together, the four of us. It wouldn’t cost that much each if we all go together and split the cost.” 

“Do you know what Liam i’m up for that, are you guys in?” Louis added

“I’m in” Ed replied

They all agreed that next year they would go to Amsterdam to pursue their passions and make their dreams become a reality.


	5. spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where harry is spotted by a verified record company from his latest uploaded youtube video

Part of me was playing on repeat in Harry’s room, He had not stopped listening to the song since his relationship with Louis broke up. The lyrics meaning more than anything right now.

Harry suddenly stood in his room turned to his wardrobe and grabbed his camera.  
Setting it up on his bedroom draws he turned it to himself and pressed record.

The intro to the instrumental version started and Harry began to sing with passion and feeling at the top of his lungs, This video was being posted onto his new Youtube channel he had recently created. He hoped that maybe someone would see his potential.

The intro comes to a end and Harry begins to sing 

“I know that it's over  
I know that your gone  
I know i should forget you   
but it's not easy to move on

I hope that you find  
What you're looking for  
I know we never had much but  
I couldn't ask for more

Well i guess that's why they say if you love them let them go   
It's so hard to say goodbye when you had me at hello   
I’ll find someone new maybe you will to   
But part of me will be waiting here for you” 

He continued to sing the song until it came to an end 

“Part of me will always be waiting here for you  
Waiting here for you”

By this point Harry had tears running down his face, he didn't mind so much as it meant that his true emotions was coming out in the song.

Camera in hand Harry sat on the edge of his bed and watched back the video take he had just done. That was it one take and he nailed it, he plugged the camera into his laptop and uploaded the video to his youtube channel.

Once the video was posted he opened his twitter account and tweeted  
“Harry_Styles - New video uploading to my youtube channel, i’d love it if you would take a look, don’t forget to like and subscribe to my channel to see more of my videos as i post.”

He posted to tweet and closed his laptop, picking up his phone he decided to text Niall.

“Hay mate what you upto? Fancy a coffee at starbucks my treat?”

Within minutes Niall had replied “Sure meet you there in 15 minutes.”

Harry pulled on his Treat people with kindness hoody that his mum had bought him and walked down the stairs.

“Going meeting Niall mum i’ll be back in a hour.”

“Is Niall coming back for his tea love?”

“I’m not sure i will ask him when we get to starbucks, but you known Niall can’t say no to your famous cooking mum.”

“Now this is very true Harry, be careful and i will see you soon love. Love you”

“Love you to mum.”

Off Harry went down the road to the local starbucks awaiting the arrival of his best friend Niall.

2 coffees please one black and one double choca latte please, oh and 2 of your finest blueberry muffins.

“Sure thing whats the name lad”

Harry and Niall thank you.

Soon the orders was ready and Harry picked up the order and took a seat at a table close to the window. He was Niall as he walked past the window, he knocked to get his attention and soon Niall walked over to the table.

“Hay Ni i got you your usual and a blueberry muffin” Harry smiled

“Thanks H. For goodness sake one day they must learn how to spell my name correctly.”

“Have they done it again Ni?”

“Yes I am not called Neil !!!!!! Its Niall not Neil”

Harry laughed at his friends outburst that was loud enough that people was looking at them.

“Hay Ni at least it wasn’t only me who had the wrong name written on the side i’m apparently called Henry.” Harry laughed.

“So mate how have you been since you know”

“Yea i’m ok bud, did a new youtube video today. You know that song Autumn Ruin brought out? Well i did a cover of that, managed to get it in one take.”

“Harry you know that song reminds you of Lo……”

“Dont say it Ni its to raw”

“Sorry bud. I did have a chance to have a look at the video on my way here, it’s already at 250 views, i have to admit it is your best cover so far.”

Harry choked on the coffee he had in his mouth “Did you just say 250 views? Its only been posted for half an hour, Wow, Seriously?”

Niall took out his phone and turned it to Harry. His eyes went wide.

“Wow has anyone commented?”

“Yes some guy called Kevin or something. He said it was fantastic best cover he has ever seen.”

“No fucking way” Harry said with a shocked expression.

Harry couldn’t believe he had received such a positive comment. He knew he had some loyal followers but never had he received a comment like that.

Harry had been thinking about his future a lot recently and he knew he wanted to be noticed, he wanted to sing in front of audiences, he wanted to be known, he wanted to travel the world and go place to place. He was going to Audition for the X factor but after hearing lots of negativity about contestants on the show he decided that he would rather try and do this on his own.

As Harry took a few more sips of his coffee he turned to Niall “Ni mum has asked if you want to come round for your tea tonight”

“Harry, Harry, Harry lil hazza, Harold, Henry, Do you even need to ask you know I won’t say no to Anne’s amazing cooking. I mean its out of this world.” 

Harry pulled out his phone and text his mum to let her know that Niall was in fact coming for his tea.

“Come on Ni, Niall, Neil” Harry laughed out loudly “Let's take these with us and head back to mine.”

“Mum we’re home.” Harry shouted through to the kitchen “We’re going up to my room shout us when tea is ready please.”

“Of course love” Anne replied with a roll of the eyes.

Harry and Niall both went into Harry’s perfectly clean room, Niall jumped onto Harry’s bed as Harry took the laptop off his desk and joined Niall at the side of him.

Opening youtube Harry wanted to see the comment for himself, opened his videos and went to his recently uploaded videos and looked. His eyes went wide as he saw the view count 

“Niall it….it…….its at 1498 views!.” 

“Stop joking with me Harry we both know your videos only ever get 400 views and that's after a week or two.”

“Seriously Ni look”

Harry placed the laptop in front of Niall as he looked at the view count.

“Wow Harry that's fantastic mate i wonder how that has happened maybe that Kevin has something to do with it.”

Harry opened his twitter account to see numerous notifications. He clicked on the bell and sure enough this Kevin guy had mentioned him on twitter and shared the video. 

Harry went to Kevins profile to find he was a verified account, he was the manager of pigeon records. His eyes went wide “Wow a record company have seen my video Ni, My video of all the videos he could have shared he shared mine, What is going on here i haven’t even got that many subscribers so how has he come across my video.”

Harry pressed the retweet with comment option and write.

“ Wow @Kevinpigeon Thank you so much for sharing my video it means alot”

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening could this be the start of something new or was he over anyalysing the situation.


End file.
